


New Emperor

by RusEmp



Category: Danny Phantom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusEmp/pseuds/RusEmp
Summary: The Galaxy has seen a lot of wars. Many Empires appeared and crumbled. The Republic is rotten from inside out, plagued by corruption. The lonely ghost, who lost everything, desides to take his chances. To create an Empire, which will stand forever.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The work is long since created, so I’ll be publishing parts bit by bit. And yes, about three thousand words is my average.

"The specimen is getting away! Shut close the exits!" 

 

That order was yelled by a dark skinned man in completely white suit and sunglasses, with an unusual silver gun in his hands. Near him were ten more agents in the same clothing and with a very same weponry. One of the agents didn't wait long before completing the order and closing a metal door. The rest of the agents took their defending positions and hid in cover, pointing their guns towards the dark corridor ahead. 

 

Not a sound. It was too quiet for such a situation, when an enraged creature was out for blood. Only blaring red light bulbs emitted a slight humming sound. Surrounding atmosphere made the agents feel uncomfortable, and wish that they had picked another job. The one without constant threat to their lives. 

 

And then they saw it. Two bright neon green orbs for eyes, shining in darkness. The eyes which desired nothing but tear the agents apart. An animalistic growl sent chills down their spines and made some of them shake in fear. 

 

"Enough, Phantom!" The captain shouted, "Return back to your camera and we might forget about this act of rebellion!" 

 

"What was that?" A deep echoing and sarcastical voice sounded across the corridor. "Since when GIW makes offers? Ah yes, since you made your white pants yellow."

 

A green shining ball appeared, lightening Phantom's hand. The agents raised their weapons, but didn't have time to shoot. Before they could do anything, Phantom came closer and his blast went through someone's body and he fell on the ground, dead. And here the agents understood that everything was serious. He wasn't joking. Agents started to fire with green light, but Phantom grabbed one of the agents and used him as living shield, blasts hitting him dead on, with the ghost being completely unscathed. The agent screamed in pain. Even if blasts can't kill a human, they could harm if needed level of energy is amplified. And the agents' orders were to vaporize the ghost. 

 

"Oh, quit whining!" Phantom rolled his eyes, "You said that your weapons can't kill a human, so don't complain."

 

He threw the agent's body at two others, making them fall on the ground. Phantom created a green shield, which effectively blocked the shots. Then he raised his hand, clenched the fist, and all the bulbs blew up, covering everything in darkness. The shield dispersed and everything the agents could do was to shoot at where the glowing eyes were. But constant yells told that it wasn't going well. The captain got his final answer when his neck was grabbed in strong and harsh grip.

 

"Now, if you answer my question then we both will benefit," Phantom said, his fist igniting with green light and giving the captain a good look at his captor.

 

He was dressed in black and white rags which used to be a hazmat suit a few months ago. Now it was just a pile of rags hanging from his body, exposing multitude of wounds on Phantom's chest, legs and hands. He had hair as white as snow, but their color was tamed with dirt and red and green blood. For three months without proper treatment they grew two times longer, becoming an unkept mess, which made Phantom look very feral, they even seemed to flow a bit. As was previously said, his eyes were neon green, his mouth was twisted in snarl, and two sharp fangs were seen in his mouth.

 

"What...do you want?" The captain choked.

 

"You know perfectly well what I want," Phantom said, tightening his grip. "Where. Is. It?" 

 

"Argh! Back off...scum!"

 

"That was the last mistake in your life."

 

Phantom let go of the captain and he fell on the ground, gasping for breath until the ghost sent a powerful blast into his head. He didn't see any problem in killing GIW agents, it was upright merciful compared to what they did, at least he was killing them quickly, without painful torture, like they did to him. Just this three months ago he would be terrified of even thinking about murdering a sentient being, but GIW were a disgrace for human kind, and if he doesn't kill them now, they will kill hundreds of innocents in the future. 

 

His name was Danny, Danny Fenton, but that was the name written in his birth certificate. He didn't consider himself Fenton anymore, he didn't want to be a part of that wretched family. He wasn't sure he was at least part human anymore, and honestly, he wasn't bothered by it. Humans hadn't given him anything but hatred. They despised the one who risked his half-life to save them, instead of thanks they complained about the damage. Such hypocrites, GIW had blown up the entire buildings, but in their eyes they were heroes. In that way, Phantom will be happy to take the role of a 'villain' if this means wiping out them all and also someone else.

 

Fenton seniors better hide in deepest hole they can find, because they were next. Those bastards deserved to die if not more then just as much as GIW agency. They killed the only people he cared about...and even Vlad. His best friend Tucker, his older sister Jazz, and Sam...He didn't even have time to tell her about his feelings. That was supposed to be the day, he planned to tell Sam that he loved her, but now...

 

He came to the metal door and grabbed its bottom, but it started to shock him with green electricity. With a grunt of Phantom continued nevertheless. He couldn't explain this, it was like something was giving him strength and numbing his pain. It was not the time to think about it, he had a job to do. To escape from this stinking place, taking the lives of as much agents as he could on his way. With a loud scream Danny pushed the door up and the hallway was opened. Even if he was dying from starvation, his ghostly strength helped him. 

 

Phantom raised his white eyebrow, "What, no one to greet me?" 

 

The hallway was empty. It could be because GIW were too arrogant and thought that that door could hold him. But that was unlikely, they were morons but not completely. Phantom stomped through the corridor, his pointed ears listened for a slightest movement, but heard nothing. He didn't know where to go, he went where his gut was telling him to go. And it led him to another door. Phantom threw a punch with a roar and made a hole in it, before expanding it so he could come through. 

 

"Here's Johnny!" He said in singsong voice with a wide grin. 

 

And again empty. That started to look suspicious. The main target of his search was right in front of him. A ghost portal. Fentons somehow managed to place it here, and Danny just so happened to overhear the conversation. He tore open the shield and saw a mess of different colored wires. If he hadn't lived with crazy scientists he wouldn't have known what to do. He tore the needed ones and connected with the others. It worked, security system was down, and another safedoor was opened, along with doors of the portal. Behind the safedoor was ecto-converter, the source of portal's power. He grabbed the converter with his hands.

 

"Stop him!" An agent shouted. Danny felt a flare of pain running through his body as he fell on his knees. 

 

There was about twenty of agents who came seemingly out of nowhere, armed to teeth. There were also two people at whose sight Phantom's neon eyes turned into glare and shone brighter. A giant of a man in orange jumpsuit and a woman in a blue one.

 

"We figured out that you would come here, ghost boy," Maddie said with a smirk, holding a bazooka in her hands. "So we prepared this little trap so you won't be able to get away. This was supposed to destroy level nine ghosts, but somehow you managed to survive. I guess that makes you suffer longer, just like your kind deserves." 

 

They received an unexpected reaction. Phantom managed to stand on his legs shakily, before breaking in loud, insane laughter which can make Joker jealous. 

 

"You really are morons, you know that? Have you really thought I was going to simply run away? You left me without any purpose in life, killed everyone I cared about...I don't care if I live or not, I am ready to take the risks, you on the other hand..." he gave a small toothy smile, before putting his hand on converter and igniting his hand with green light. Everyone's eyes widened in realization. "I think hell would like the new additions," Phantom said, before attempting to jump into portal.

 

"Run!" 

 

That was the last thing Danny heard before the converter got overloaded and everything around was blown up sky high.

 

-Later-

 

'Am I dead?' Danny thought. 'If I am than that doesn't feel much different. I probably should open my eyes. Better than just wonder where I am. I am either lying in red burning pit, or on the cloud.'

 

He felt a sharp stone under his back. 

 

'Nope, I'm a bad boy and currently am in hell. Just peachy. JUST SHUT UP AND WAKE UP!' 

 

Phantom opened his eyes and saw a green and black sky above him. He groaned, putting a hand over his face. 

 

He was in Ghost Zone. A place where poor unfortunate souls come after their deaths, in case something holds them and doesn't let pass away. And this part was confusing for Danny. There shouldn't be anything holding him back, he has done what he wanted, they were dead, and their remains are probably buried under tons of junk hundred meters underground. Dannh looked down and saw that his wounds were attended properly.

 

"I see you are awake."

 

Danny jumped on his feet and turned around. Behind him was standing, floating, a man with dark blue skin, red eyes with no pupils, dressed in purple cloak. In his hand he was holding a staff with clocks on top. 

 

"Damn it, Clockwork," Danny shook his head, "Why should you always come from behind?" 

 

"It's not me who comes from behind, it's just you are sitting with your back turned to me," Time Master responded with a smirk.

 

"How are you doing, Daniel?" He asked. Danny sighed.

 

"What do you think? I spent three months in a god forgotten place, where I became a pioneer in exploring new ways of torture. Just peachy!" He threw his hands in the air with a deadpan expression on his face. Clockwork gave a small sad smile.

 

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through, no child or adult should experience what you have. I can only be glad that you are holding well despite everything."

 

"Yeah, kinda hard not to notice an 'Y' on the chest. Jazz taught me that if I react to all problems like that then I won't become insane. And no one wants that, right, Clocky?" 

 

"Indeed. Now, you are probably wondering why you are still here..."

 

"On a chunk of lifeless ground in a middle of nowhere? Yes, please explain," Danny crossed his hands.

 

"As you probably know already, your obsession has nothing to feed from. Your case is...unique. Instead of turning into...how you teenagers call it...vegetable?" He chuckled. "Your ghost half fed from something else. Your human half was becoming smaller and smaller. That explosion you have created only sealed the process, and you can say that you died again."

 

Danny looked on the ground. "Yeah, I suspected something like that. I was wondering why I didn't want to sleep most of the time. I'm a full ghost now, just wonderful."

 

"The most powerful one if that helps." 

 

Phantom stared at the Time Master dumbfounded. 

 

"W-what, that can't be...I..." he stuttered, but Clockwork only raised his hand.

 

"I don't count, Daniel, I almost never use my power, and I have certain restrictions as you remember."

 

"But what about Pariah? I couldn't do anything without the costume!"

 

"No, Daniel. The costume power was equal to that of the crown and ring, you, on the other hand, have the same power as him. You have seen what Dan has done. He took over the human world AND the Ghost Zone with ease."

 

"I'm not him," Danny narrowed his eyes.

 

"True, you are the one who defeated him," Clockwork smirked.

 

Phantom sighed and dropped his head, making his long and unkept hair cover his face. 

 

"Is there a point you are telling me this, Old Man?"

 

"Yes, there is, but I want you to promise that you won't react drastically."

 

"What do you..." Danny saw his look, "Ugh, fine, I promise, what is it?"

 

"Fentons are still alive," he said bluntly as Phantom's eyes widened in shock.

 

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Clockwork gave him a look which reminded Danny about the promise he has given. "They were supposed to die," he mumbled bitterly, "How is that possible?" 

 

Time Master sighed, "Daniel, please, listen. They are just your past and nothing more. They think you are dead and that's enough."

 

"Maybe enough for you, but not me. When I get my hands on them..." 

 

"They will kill you," Time Master interrupted. "Every single path leads to your oblivion in the end." 

 

Danny gave him a hard look. "I don't care," he whispered angrily. "There is nothing for me to lose. I'll finish what I've started."

 

He was planning to go away but Clockwork materialized in front of him. "Daniel, there IS a way, but only if you are willing to listen."

 

"You just said that every time I die!" Danny exclaimed. 

 

"You didn't let me finish," Time Master spoke calmly as usual. "You are going to straightforwardly attack and you will be ended. But, you can forget about them. For the time being, at least. Dan destroyed the GIW only because he didn't care about well being of the innocents. You yourself said that you aren't him. I'm offering you to find the power you need in the vastness of this galaxy."

 

Clockwork took out a strange device, pressed the button and put it on the ground. It whirred and much to Danny's amazement it had shown a map of the galaxy. He would know, he is a fan of astronomy, after all. And a holographic image, it's something out of science fiction movie!

 

"This galaxy has a long and bloody history, Daniel. Space empires appeared and crumbled, taking many lives in oblivion with themselves..."

 

"Wait, 'space empires'? Aliens exist? I knew it!" Now Danny was simply turning into boy in candy store, which amused the Time Master.

 

"Well, not only aliens, there is plenty of human races. Your planet is..."

 

"Here," Danny pointed at certain point.

 

"Yes," Clockwork sighed, "The right part of the galaxy is currently controlled by Galactic Republic, ready to crumble and fall into civil war. But that's not exactly what you need to hear at the moment. You see, there is a power flowing through the universe, it's called quite bluntly. The Force. One people have more potential, some less, but you are a unique case yet again. Force sensitives 'join the force' after their deaths, becoming the Force in its pure form."

 

"They become ghosts?" 

 

"Not exactly, this technique is yet to be learned. You became a half ghost while being force sensitive. So basically, half of you joined the force and mixed with ectoplasm, which allowed your second half to repeat the process..."

 

"My head is going to explode now," Danny rubbed his forehead.

 

"I'm done already, anyway. So what's your choice?"

 

He sat on the edge of the floating piece of land and thoughtfully looked on the distance. He wasn't sure if that wasn't just a dream and he was still lying on dissection table. He shuddered at this thought, before pinching himself. No, he was certainly awake. And he was about to start an adventure in space. That's what he wanted all his childhood. How could he say no? And if it gives him a chance to defeat the GIW and finish Fentons...

 

"Alright, I agree," Danny nodded. "So, uhm, do I get my own spaceship or something?"

 

"No," Stars in Danny's eyes dimmed a little. "I'll teach you to tear the portals between planets and expand them in the future."

 

"Spaceship is still better."

 

"You may build one in the future if you want," Clockwork chuckled in amusement, before his look became serious. "Daniel, this is a huge responsibility you are taking. Many will despise you, fear and hate you..."

 

"Nothing I'm not used to," Danny mumbled with crossed hands. 

 

"Your quest will require a big amount of cunning, power and luck."

 

"Alright I'm doomed because if last thing," Phantom chuckled, shaking his head. "I already said I agree, Clockwork," his look filled with determination. "And I will do it."

 

Clockwork nodded with a proud smile. "Very well. I'll come here later when you will be ready. You need to look more properly."

 

"Yeah," Danny said slowly. "And how am I supposed..."

 

"This piece of land belongs to you now when you are a full ghost. Just think about something and it shall appear."

 

And with that the Time Master was gone, leaving Danny alone. The ghost teen sighed, before tapping on the ground with his leg. He took a look at his surroundings. There was nothing there, not a single flower, just a bare rock.

 

"Hm, let's see here...a tree?" Phantom shrugged, and a pine tree appeared out of nowhere. 

 

"Alright," he clapped his hands, "I think a small cottage is in order."

 

Just as he said, a wooden building appeared, making the owner of the place grin. He then added a pond and more random plants around the house. He did it without much care, despite sleeping for some time, he was too tired to think about it. He will do something more proper later. Maybe. Danny went inside the building. Once there, he found the bathroom. 

 

There he looked in a mirror, and what he saw didn't please him. 

 

"Flames, I look like a bum," Danny deadpanned, before picking up the scissors. "Let's see what I can do." 

 

He started messing with his hair. He didn't try any hard tricks, he didn't want any new scars. After some time he stopped the process and checked himself in the mirror. A seventeen years old young man was looking back at him. He got a white bristle growing on his chin, but thankfully none of the 'scientists' came up with idea to cut his face. Even if he agreed that the bristle made him look more manly, he decided to shave it off. 

 

After that he had a shower, washing away all the dirt. Ice cold water felt incredible, he hadn't had the shower ever since he was captured. While washing up he wondered what this galaxy was like, creating a completely different ideas. Were there flying cars, or hologram phones or something like that? He was literally glowing with excitement. But what should he start from? He didn't know and he hoped that Clockwork would tell him. 

 

Danny got out of the shower after phasing the water through his body and started to look for clothes. He found them inside the drawer. There were a black T-shirt with his white symbol on it and blue jeans. He took them on and went out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge but it was empty. Blinking in surprise, he closed and opened the door again. And again nothing. 

 

"Food is the only thing which cannot be created," Danny looked back and saw the Time Master in his elder form. 

 

"Couldn't you tell me earlier?" 

 

Clockwork shrugged, before taking out a paper package and putting it on a table. Danny could recognize the scent coming from it everywhere. He got his answer when he peeked inside.

 

"I won't ask how you got the food from Nasty Burger. And I won't complain and just say thanks," he sat at the table and started eating. 

 

He really missed the taste of fast food, or any normal food in general, so he just silently enjoyed the meal. And the Time Master didn't interrupt. He started talking only when Danny was done. 

 

"You are probably wondering what should you do once you arrive."

 

Danny nodded mutely in response.

 

"You will be on a peaceful planet named Tython. There you will find the one who will teach you basics of using the Force. And I'll be sending you an information about the galaxy, its history and sciences. Is that fine for you?" 

 

"Yep."

 

Clockowrk stood up, raised his staff and spun it, making a blue portal appear. He made an inviting gesture.

 

"Remember this, Daniel, once you go through this portal, there is no turning back."

 

Danny looked at the blue circle, he has already made a decision. 

 

'Sam, Tucker, Jazz, I promise, I'll return and avenge you,' he thought. 

 

And with that he came through the portal, with it closing behind his back. 

 

Clockwork looked at the place where Danny stood. If only this child knew what role he will play in history of the galaxy. 

 

"All hail the Emperor Phantom," he said quietly with a small smile.

 

A.N. What do you think of this one?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Great Piligrimage

"Well, either Vortex broke loose or the Old Man picked a wrong planet."

 

Clockwork lied. And that was a very cruel joke. When he said 'peaceful planet', Danny imagined a planet full of green flora, with beautiful waterfalls, etcetera, etcetera...NOT a black wasteland with storms ravaging in the atmosphere. The sky was covered by dark clouds, with occasional lightings flashing on a distance.

 

"Now where should I go..." he mumbled, covering his eyes with his hand. Just wonderful, he was dressed in light T and tight jeans while in a middle of typhoon.

 

Strangely enough, the storm started to calm down a bit as if on snap of the fingers, which made Vortex theory more possible. Wait, no, Vortex would have only strengthen the storm at his sight. Plus, what could he do on another planet? Danny looked around, trying to find SOMETHING in that desert. The clouds moved aside, like Moses and the Red sea, and the local sun lightened the way. That was invitation enough. Phantom went through the desert with one thought in mind, what futuristic can be here?

 

Then he saw a building far on a distance. Deciding to get a roof above his head, Danny flew up and became invisible, in case someone will be looking. The building was like a wide, but not very tall, tower. If he hadn't known better, Phantom would have thought that it was some buddhist temple. Danny tried to take a look from above, but again nothing. Even if there were any settlements, they could easily be on another end of the planet.

 

Phantom landed in front of the main door and knocked, but recieved no response. He tried again. This time the door just fell down with a thunderous sound, sending a cloud of dust in the air. In that moment Danny was thankful he didn't need to breath. He just waved it away and went inside. Everything around told him that no one visited this place for thousands years. Columns ready to collapse, holes in the floor from the ones which already did, it was a miracle that this building was still standing.

 

Then Danny felt something. It was some kind of gut feeling, telling him to go. He didn't like it, his gut almost got him killed on more than one occasion. But what else he could do? Only go inside the dark corridor number three. Danny ignited his hand and lightened the way with a green light. He walked further and further, before reaching a wooden door and opening it.

 

A small library was in there, and even if most of the books were taken, some still stayed. Phantom picked the first one with left hand and floated out of the room and through the ceiling. He comfortably situated on a roof, looking at his surroundings. Danny looked at the book and phased the dust through it. This was strange, the aliens should have advanced technologies and they still use paper or its analog.

 

"What kind of language is that?" He murmured, looking at the strange letters, which looked more like geometrical figures. As he turned over the pages, with each blink his eyes made, letters started to change their shape, until becoming English, which he knows so well. In Danny's opinion that was one of the most useful abilities ghosts possess. Especially now when he is a complete stranger, god knows how much light years from his home.

 

On the cover was a picture of a white gear inside another black bigger one, surrounded by white circle. Under it was written: 'The history of Je'daii Order'.

 

Putting away the thoughts about how weird the name sounded, Danny started to read. On the first page was 'A code of Je'daii.'

 

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.

There is no fear; there is power.

I am the heart of the Force.

I am the revealing fire of light.

I am the mystery of darkness.

In balance with chaos and harmony,

Immortal in the Force.

 

Phantom guessed it was some kind of oath. As he read further, it was getting more and more exciting. Strangely enough, he hated history lessons in school, but seems like all was because of how boring the teachers were. There was so much things he learned. Apparently, this order was formed on this planet many years ago, plus the time since Tython was abandoned, information of what was absent. It wasn't inhabited, colonizers arrived from all corners of the galaxy.

 

The Force had dark and light side, and je'daii used them both, keeping the balance. Tython itself made them, since when the balance was lost, a horrible storm starts. Danny raised his eyebrow at that, before looking up at the stormy sky. He really had felt something ominous in the air. So there must be very much of dark side.

 

"So that's why it is like that," he mumbled, returning to his reading.

 

The following stuff was more boring, like rituals, traditions and rules, but Danny read everything nevertheless. That's actually how he learned that this planet has two moons: light Ashla and dark Bogan, each of them symbolizing its own side of the Force. Next was simply a list of high rank members since the foundation till its final days. The book wasn't that big actually, maybe because of the tiny handwritings, apparently handwritings, since the letters didn't always look the same. Phantom shocked himself with how long he was reading. The sun had already set.

 

He jumped and fell through the floor. He planned on learning more before starting searching for the 'teacher'. It's not like he needs to sleep anyway.

 

Meanwhile, about five miles away, a group of pirates was setting up a camp.

 

"Hey, boss, maybe we should find a more proper place to stay?" One of the goons asked. He was of weequay race, they were humanoids with thick, leathery skin that ranged in color from tan to dark brown. The goon's face was lipless, with a frill along each of his jowls.

 

Their leader didn't look much different, besides small features and richer clothing.

 

"Do you see any place for us to stay, smart mouth?" The captain asked, turning to face his subordinate. "Why do you think I spent so much credits on that space map? This planet is off charts, perfect place to setup a base. It's not like you would really search for the 'more proper place' now. It's night already and most of you are already drunk!"

 

And one of the pirates just needed to fall in drunk unconsciousness right in that moment. The goon looked on the distance thoughtfully, before suddenly noticing a small green light coming from a distance. He nudged the captain slightly.

 

"Boss, something is there," he pointed at the spot. The captain's eyes narrowed as he saw it too.

 

"Impossible, jedi left this planet long ago," he took out his blaster. "Oh, we will show whoever this is who this planet belongs to now. Call whoever is sober and prepare speeders."

 

As was easy to guess, the light was emmited by Phantom. As the night came he needed a source of light, so he scrambled everything what was made of wood in hopes that on this planet wood could be burned. It could, he shot at the pile which once was a table and it immediately burst in a green fire. Getting something to light the surroundings, he started on another book, dedicated to the Je'daii war with Rakatan Infinite Empire.

 

Rakata were a race of anthropomorphic amphibians, who had a very funny eyes disposition in Danny's opinion. They specialized on usage of the dark side, combined with technologies. They destoyed the race which taught and guided them, and established the empire, enslaving everyone who wasn't them. How was it called? Xenophobia, yes, that was it. They controlled over five hundred systems and became the reason of split in the order. Nevertheless, before this split, they actually managed to defeat Rakata.

 

And just as he was getting to the battle of Force Hound Xesh and predor Tul'kar, Danny heard a sound below him. Why below? He had a habit of walking while reading, and he somehow hadn't noticed how he got on the ceiling upside down. Well, that wasn't the first time he was like that, anyway. He was curious about his visitors, so he stayed where he was standing, shutting close the book.

 

Twelve people, obviously non humans, even if they had the same body structure, entered the hall, armed to teeth. One even brought a freaking bazooka, or whatever that was. They looked confused at the green fire, just what do you need to add in it to make it green, and why? The one in clothes of eye-tearing color stepped forward.

 

"Alright, show up, whoever you are, we mean no harm," he said calmly and loud enough to hear across the hall.

 

"I don't know much about your race customs..." Everyone started to search for the source of echoing and deep voice, which sent shivers down their spines. "But pointing a gun in someone's throat is not a common sign of good intentions."

 

"Show yourself!"

 

"Who are you to order me, my mother? For the note, I blew her up, without much success, though, but I'm working on it," Phantom said nonchalantly. "Just look up."

 

They did as was told, and the sight didn't look calming. What they saw was a young human man, or at least partially human, with strikingly white hair and glowing eyes the color of the fire. The most disturbing part is that the man stood on the ceiling like it was a floor. Phantom walked to the edge of the ceiling, before stepping on a column and coming down on the ground.

 

The pirates pointed their weapons at the strange creature, some of them were terrified, if shaking hands told anything. And Danny felt it with the new force thingy, and smirked toothily, showing off a sharp canine.

 

"What are you doing on our territory?" The captain demanded, taking out a blaster. He was scared too, but tried to sound intimidating.

 

"I beg your pardon?" Danny gave him a weirded look, confusing the aliens with unfamiliar phrase, even if spoken on their home language. "YOUR territory? This place seems abandoned for, I don't know, eternity," he made a line on a layer of dust to prove his point, before putting down a book on the nearest piece of debris.

 

"Don't get off the topic, boy."

 

"Didn't plan to," Danny said, clearly amused. "Name is Daniel. Daniel Phantom. As for why I'm staying in this place...you can say I'm merely a newbie around here, so I can't help but be curious about the history of this galaxy. And this," he gestured around himself. "Is a shining jewel in a pile of rubbish and junk."

 

The captain clapped, "Fine speech, boy, but you aren't welcomed here. Dispose of him."

 

As the pirates made shots, a huge cloud of dust flew in the air, thanks to an old trick Danny has learned, hiding everything from sight. When the dust settled, everything they saw was a green barrier in front of the ghost teen, who rolled his neon eyes.

 

"You done? If so then would you kindly to leave me alone? I was in a middle of interesting reading," he took the book back in his hands and opened.

 

"Find the shield generator!" The captain ordered, making Danny chuckle without looking up from his book.

 

"Search as long as you want, but you won't find anything," he snapped his fingers and the shield dispersed. "Go ahead and try again. All. At once."

 

The captain nodded to one of the soldiers, who lunged at the white haired boy with vibro-knuckle in his arm. A common weapon between lowlifers, every hit of which could break bones easily because of vibro motor in them. Phantom didn't know that, but still not intended to let this guy punch him. When the pirate attacked, Danny grabbed his arm in midflight, spun him around and held his hands behind the back, knocking away the knuckle. And all of this without looking up from the book he made float in the air.

 

"I believe I spoke clearly. All. At. Once," his eyes flared brighter before he knocked out his captive with a strong enough kick.

 

The group started to surround him, ready to start shooting. Phantom didn't show any sign of caring, nonchalantly turning over the page.

 

"Did you know that Rakata are extinct because of some kind of plague?" He asked.

 

Now the pirates were pissed. He didn't even pay attention to them, for goodness sake! Three goons approached him with vibro blades at ready.

 

"I expected something more futuristic. Swords are a bit out of fashion, you know?" Danny taunted.

 

"Speaks the one who is unarmed."

 

They attacked the ghost. Phantom ducked under the first strike and landed a punch in a gut. The pirate gasped as the air was kicked out of his lungs, and before he could do anything, Danny threw him under legs of another attacker and made him fall on the ground. The third one swung his blade and landed a hit at Phantom's hand, leaving a long wound. Danny yelped in pain, because that really hurt. However that wasn't the result everyone expected.

 

"What your bones are made of?!" The pirate exclaimed in shock, making Phantom grin.

 

"I don't have any," he approached the pirate and in a small hand to hand combat knocked the weapon away. "But I have doubts about you."

 

Suddenly he felt something hot hitting his back. It stung like ectoblast, but that's the point, he was hit by the ones like that daily. It was nothing. Danny knocked the pirate with his left leg. The pirate caught it in his hand and planned to use it to his advantage. But Phantom suddenly jumped on one leg and striked him in head, spinning in the air. It knocked the pirate out effectively. Danny stood up quickly.

 

"Alright, spill it, who shot at my back and ruined my only shirt?" He asked dangerously calm.

 

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

 

Pirates started shooting from whatever they were armed with, and the building was bathed in blue and red light. Phantom took a deep breath, hoping that je'daii technique would work. He raised his hands and it almost felt like something was moving his arms, not him, something which allowed him to block the blaster fire. Phantom moved so fast that it wasn't even required most of the time. Kicked the first one, then another, and it didn't take long to take all of them down. And finally, it was the captain's turn. He was shaking in fear, pointing his small blaster at the ghost. Danny grinned, before grabbing his neck.

 

"P-please, mercy!" He choked.

 

"Mercy? Hmm," Danny looked at all the bodies. "I think I have caused enough deaths for the last days. All your goons are unconscious, I made sure of that, besides probably that one," he nodded towards one of the pirates, who moaned in pain. "I think his liver is punctured. Unless your race has a second one, or it is just in another place of your body, I'm not sure. I'll let you all go, but on certain conditions."

 

"Say what you want! I'll do everything!"

 

"Everything, you say? How did you get on this planet? I doubt it is your homeworld."

 

"Yes, it isn't. We are simple pirates. I thought it will be a good place to setup the base."

 

"Then you have brought something here, haven't you?"

 

The captain rapidly nodded.

 

"Very well. You all get away from this place, and leave here whatever you brought. Am I clear?"

 

"Crystal!"

 

Danny let go of his neck and the captain fell on the ground, gasping for air. "Show me where your camp is."

 

The unlucky pirate continued to nod, stumbling outside, with Phantom following behind. He pointed towards the camp. "T-there!"

 

"And I take it that this is your transport," Danny looked at the speeders and grinned as his aura became brighter because of boyish excitement, something the pirate didn't know about. He was too occupied with praying for his safety. Phantom examined the transport closely. All in all it looked like brown bike without wheels. "Wow, is that some antigravity thing or something? So awesome!"

 

The captain blinked in surprise. Just from what forgotten corner of the galaxy this kid came from?

 

Phantom looked up. "What?" He deadpanned.

 

"N-nothing!"

 

"Then mount on this...ehm..."

 

"Speeder."

 

"...speeder and lead the way."

 

It was a short but very exciting trip. Danny always wanted a bike, well, that was not as fun as flying, but still it felt wonderful when a wind was blowing in your face. He couldn't help but make an excited yell. The speeder fit its name, it was the fastest thing he had ever seen. Then they stopped near the spaceship after a few minutes. Danny was a bit disappointed that the ride ended so fast, he will ride more later.

 

"I expected something bigger," Danny commented, jumping off his speeder.

 

"It's only the scouting ship."

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

"We planned on bringing more supplies later. Here is enough to stay on this planet for a week."

 

"But you won't come back later, will you?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Good!" Danny smirked. "Have you taken everything already?"

 

"No, we planned to stay inside the ship. Storms are too frequent here."

 

"Then that's what we are going to do, you drive this ship to that temple, leave all the carriages there, pick up all your goons and get lost."

 

-Later-

 

Danny continued to read the books he found, munching some kind of energy bar. It was almost tasteless, but his hunger was subjugated. The carriages from pirates contained food enough for the crew to last for a week, which means Danny now had amount of food enough for a few months. He got a few cases with some yellow plastic/metal rectangles, which played the role of currency in the galaxy. Golden standard goes to hell, or whatever the locals believed in.

 

There were also weapons, with which Phantom's duplicate was middling at the same time. His observations proved his theory. This galaxy's weaponry was weaker than ectoweapons. Against him anyway. The blasters created a laser, and the focusing crystal made this laser deadly.

 

He already took apart most of this guns for his research. Small stunning ones, heavy rifles, apparently for long distances. He was a son of two great scientists, after all, as much as he hates to admit this.

 

Another duplicates were reading and studying everything they could find, which was harder than Danny hoped. Be cursed, jedi and sith, they took most of the relevant information with themselves.

 

One of the duplicates, however, found something intriguing. There was six more Temples around the planet. The Great Journey, a pilgrimage across Tython to each of the Temples that all Je'daii would take upon graduating from the rank of Padawan to Journeyer. In each temple padawans learned new skills of force, and Phantom got an idea. He would visit those Temples and probably find more information.

 

Danny prepared everything for it. He took some food and water, putting it on the speeder, and left a duplicate to watch over supplies. He should probably go on bare feet, but he didn't have so much time to walk across the planet, even if it apparently was much smaller than Earth. The map of the Temples was found in one of the books.

 

In one of the cargos Danny found a curious helmet. It was black with blue outlines and black visors. It fit him well, and protected his head from all the sand flying in the air because of stormy wind. On the road Phantom regretted he hadn't taken Ipod or something else. He could use some music right now.

 

It took a few hours to reach the first Temple on his way. It looked completely the same, besides disposition on the edge near an endless pit. He searched the building for any more books. He found that quite amusing, he was exploring barrens in search for books of all things. He felt like Indiana Jones, you know, finding ancient artifacts and relics. There was only one book which was spared by time and climate conditions. It held the information about force rituals and enchantments for cold weapons. To Danny's disappointment it couldn't make your sword burn with neverending fire or shock your opponent with electricity, the rituals only made the metal harder and almost unbreakable.

 

But je'daii weren't just visiting the Temples. They learned from local masters and meditated. And since the first thing was impossible, Danny decided to meditate. And he already knew how to accomplish this by their standards. He needed to bring his memories back, and think about something warm, in order to get positive emotions. But in the meantime he needed to think about something or someone to which or whom he felt hatred and anger. And Phantom had plenty of memories about both.

 

The visions started to flood into his mind.

 

He saw a school ground, a junior school, and he remembered this moment as if that was yesterday. Danny saw a six years old boy with ice blue eyes and raven hair. Phantom had almost forgotten how he looked like when he was alive, not that he didn't know about his features, but how that all looked together. Sadly, he knew what was about to happen.

 

"Hey, what are you doing?"

 

Danny saw that his younger self was being cornered by two bigger kids, first one with blond hair and the second asian looking boy.

 

"Oh, c'mon, Fenturd, don't be greedy, share some money," blond one said mockingly.

 

"No, I won't! You are a meanie, Dash! You always take my money, and I can't eat before dinner."

 

"I'm just hungry, too," Dash grinned, before hitting the smaller boy in stomach and making Danny yelp in pain. Dash dug in pockets of Danny's jacket and took out money.

 

"Give it back!" Danny exclaimed, before punching Dash in his eye.

 

"Argh! You will pay for this, Fenton!" Dash covered the eye, before going away. Little Danny looked on the ground and took his money happily. At least he won't be starving today. But Phantom knew perfectly well that happiness won't last for long. And the force had decided to remind him that as well.

 

"Daniel James Fenton, I'm very disappointed in you," Maddie scolded the boy.

 

"But Mommy, Dash..."

 

"What Dash? You gave him a blue eye, Daniel. Was that so hard to share your lunch money?"

 

"But he also..."

 

"Enough buts, go to your room, and no sweets for a week."

 

It was time. Phantom was filled with anger. He always was treated like that by his 'parents'.

 

'They never took the time to listen, they jumped in conclusions and never believed me,' he started his inner tantrum, before speaking out loud, "I never lied before the accident. But they treated me like I was an ended liar. Yes, believe in what some unfamiliar people say, they always speak the truth, believe some spoiled BRAT! AND NEVER, EVER, TRY TO AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME!"

 

If someone watched him at that moment, he or she would have seen how Phantom's aura flared like black fire.

 

"Always neglected, always a shadow of my sister, looming somewhere behind her. Not so smart, weaker, and all in all worthless. Always compared and hated. So just WHY?! WHY DO THEY TREAT ME LIKE I'M A CHILD OF SATAN HIMSELF WHEN SHE GETS ALL ATTENTION, CHERISHING AND LOVE?!"

 

His eyes glowed red under his eyelids.

 

'But Jazz wasn't like that two faced fools. All the love for her was understandable, and I was probably the one who loved her the most," he smiled slightly, 'She taught me to ride bicycle, swim and even read. Jazz was the only member of our family who remembered that I have birthdays too. Her cakes tasted horrible, but were made with love, and for me it was the most delicious thing in the world."

 

The aura around him stopped being red as well as his eyes, the last ones returning to neon green, and the aura becoming light shade of gray.

 

He took a deep breath before getting up. It was the time to go to another Temples. A few minutes later he already was riding his speeder.

 

Danny rubbed his forehead. It was going to be a long night.

 

But the next two Temples disappointed him. Not a single folio or book. He meditated for an hour in each. The energy flowed through him, both dark and light, but there weren't any visions.

 

The fourth Temple was a tough nut to crack. It was situated on top of the mountain. Danny could have just flown up, but it would have ruined the purpose of this task. He climbed easily at first, but as he was getting higher, the rocks were becoming smaller and smaller, making it harder for him to grab onto. Then Danny got the purpose of this task. He closed his eyes and reached for the Force. He jumped up and to the right, landing on a strong enough rock. Phantom continued jumping. He must not hurry, there is no need for that and it will probably end badly. Patience of the light side.

 

But the Force suddenly stopped leading him. Danny opened his eyes and saw that he was on a spacey piece of stone a few meters below the temple. He was on his own now. Phantom looked around and saw a dry tree. He got an idea. Danny broke a few thick branches and picked up a few stones. He sharpened the stones, and already prepared to tie them to the branches, but then realized that he had nothing to tie them with. His eyes fell on his sneakers, before Phantom smirked. He pulled out the laces and used them to tie the items. One drinking sailor once told him how to make the tightest knot, don't ask how he met him. Now two alpinist pickaxes were ready.

 

Using his strength, Danny was digging small holes in rocks, climbing up further and further, until finally reaching his destination and jumping on the platform. That was a test if he was resourceful enough to use dark side. He had to give it to je'daii, they sure were creative with their challenges.

 

Phantom found something very interesting inside. It was a book of sword arts. Now that was very curious and intriguing. More than that, he found a strange metal construction. It was a metal sphere with many holes in it. Danny put everything in his bag, he will examine everything later.

 

It was a turn for meditation. And what a view was from such a height, perfect place for it.

 

He closed his eyes, but when he searched for a proper memory, he suddenly heard a deep, familiar voice. His voice.

 

"My, my, my. What do we have here?"

 

Danny saw the one he dreaded to ever see. Blue skin, red eyes, burning white fire instead of hair. Phantom didn't know what the hell was going on, but he assured himself that...

 

"Relax, child, I'm not the one whose form I've taken."

 

"Then who are you?" Danny asked.

 

"You should know my name already! Use your brains if they are still there and think!" Dan, or whoever that was, exclaimed. Danny didn't like this tone at all. "Ah, angry, aren't we? Yes, feed from it, young one. It will make you stronger than anyone in this galaxy. The Dark side have created a lot of Sith Lords which had brought billions to their knees. You will have power, respect, everything you dreamed about all your life."

 

"I didn't dream about all of this," Danny muttered.

 

"Oh, yes you did," the being appeared behind him suddenly, but in a form of Danny's hated bully, "You yourself said so, and I saw your memories," he lowered his head. "This is what you want, go ahead, punch me, Fenton, or running away is everything you can?"

 

"I'm NOT a FENTON."

 

Phantom felt a strong templation to do something he might regret, he felt a desire to cause pain to the ones who made his childhood a torture. But that weren't them, it was only an impostor, and he was somehow able to change appearance and influence his emotions. More than that, he didn't plan to kill the ones who tortured him. He hated GIW, Dan and Fentons for another reason, they all were guilty in deaths of the people he cared for, or attempted to do so in Dan's case. Danny never cared about himself. It was a selfless rage, something in between both sides. Phantom suddenly got an idea what was in front of him.

 

"I'm not going to play your game...Bogan, is it?"

 

"HAHHAHAAHA!" he laughed loudly, throwing his head back and taking Dan's form again. "IN SO MANY YEARS EVEN MANY JE'DAII HAVE FAILED TO SOLVE SUCH A PETTY RIDDLE! Congratulations, kid, you passed the test, you lucky son of a gungan. And here I thought that we will get another pesky sith," he muttered.

 

"Wait, you are an imbodification of the dark moon, and you just tried to turn me to the dark side, and yet you seem to dislike siths, why so?"

 

"And here comes this question everyone asks. Siths were the ones who broke the balance! And jedi made the matters only worse. Even if with each year I become stronger, this is not what I desire. I wish everything to be as it was before. And YOU may be our chance."

 

"Me?"

 

"Be happy, kid, compliments from me happen as often as the star explodes. Meaning that you are yet to deserve the first and last one. I'm merely saying, you have a potential in force no one had seen before, not to mention other universe abilities, and you can live for eternity as a spirit you are. If you keep the balance inside of you, then the balance will be restored in the whole galaxy once and for all."

 

'IF I'd like to live after revenge.'

 

"I hear your thoughts, if you didn't get by now."

 

Danny sighed.

 

"What's the catch?"

 

"Well, it might require to dirty your hands in blood of a few jedi and siths."

 

"I'm not a murderer," Danny said.

 

"And yet you killed about fifty Gits in White without a slightest care. Boy, I've never seen such a pretty massacre! Here, you got your compliment," Bogan shook his head, "Remember this, the balance is what keeps this galaxy from falling apart. Jedi are guilty in it too, despite their noble actions. Disbalance to the light side is still a disbalance. You can either make them change their minds, which will not be simple, since their skulls are so hard to get through, or eliminate them and siths as well. That is for you to decide, kid, ta!"

 

Danny opened his eyes and awoke from his meditation. He went to the next Temple. Jumping from the top of the mountain, he easily landed on his feet with a lot of thoughts on his mind. He took on the helmet, looked at the torn page with map, and took off.

 

Honestly, if he had known that going so far away from the Earth will put only more responsibility on his shoulders, he would have stayed in a Ghost Zone. Was Bogan saying the truth? He was of a dark side, and they were quite deceiving. In his thoughts Danny hadn't noticed how he got to the last Temple.

 

He didn't search for any artifacts this time and immediately sat meditating. He had a suspicion about what awaits for him.

 

"Hello, Danny."

 

That voice...he saw a seventeen years old girl, with short hair tied in ponytail, dressed in all black, with the most beautiful purple eyes Danny had ever seen. But that wasn't her, he knew it.

 

"Change the form, Ashla, I know it's you," Danny turned away with a downcast look.

 

"You don't want me to take her form, do you?" Ashla sat nearby, looking like an older redheaded young woman, Jazz. Danny nodded.

 

"Yes, every time I saw her in my dreams, it never helped me in my time of suffering," he whispered, "Because each time...It only reminded me that she is DEAD!" Danny put his arm over his face. Ashla put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Calm, down, child," she said softly, "I'm sorry, I should have known that the reaction will be like that. Many get very emotional after the pilgrimage. You are mentally exhausted, but you are actually doing quite well."

 

"Have you talked with any of the piligrims before?" Danny looked up at her.

 

"No. You are the first one we speak with directly, with them we spoke in signs. Bogan probably told you that your connection with the force is strong. That's why we are able to talk now."

 

"He wasn't the first one to tell me that. Clockwork was ahead of you."

 

Ashla chuckled. "Yes, I saw the Time Lord. I must admit, you are the most peculiar je'daii I've ever seen. You died but stayed alive, and when you got so much power, you used it to help the others instead of personal gain. You have met the Time Lord and traveled through time, while moving between two universes. That is something to be proud of."

 

"Proud of? I can only think about most of it as mistake."

 

"I'm speaking only as the being of the light side, Danny. You protected the innocents despite their hatred towards you. What is it if not the purest light side? We have seen what you have done with that pirates. They wanted to kill and rob you, and you still spared them instead of killing and taking their ship along with supplies. But there is also a lot of dark side inside of you, it was planted in you by that evil people. Still...it gives our galaxy a chance. YOU give us a chance to live."

 

Danny looked down. "I never asked to have all of this. I never wished to be a superhero and have such a responsibility on me."

 

"Only the Force knows what's best for us. Maybe that's why you had this accident which made you so unique, no matter what everyone says. It must have a reason to pick you of all people. And I can see this reason. You are the bravest and kindest soul I've ever seen. In the same time, you can be ruthless and harsh, but only when needed. I can't imagine anyone who fits better for this job."

 

Danny leaned back. "I...I need to think about it."

 

"Then think faster, boy."

 

They turned towards the source of the sound. Bogal was standing there.

 

"I shed a tear, really," he clapped his hands. "You always convinced people better than me, sister."

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

 

"Simple, we got trouble. Our new friend caused a massive disturbance in the Force. Unintentionally," he added, seeing Danny's look. Then a ground shook slightly. "You ARE a walking disturbance, kid, deal with it. The earthquakes hadn't fully reached here yet, but I think it isn't long until they covers the whole planet. Any ideas?"

 

"Well, I might have a plan, but you aren't going to like it."

 

"It's not like we have much choice," he rolled his eyes and crossed his hands.

 

"If young Phantom allows us," she turned to Danny, "We can stay in his consciousness."

 

"WHAT?!" Both Danny and Bogal exclaimed.

 

"Told you so," she mumbled.

 

"But can't you go on your moons?" Danny asked.

 

"Moons are named after us, boy, but that doesn't mean that we can travel wherever we want. Ashla is right, we don't have a choice," Bogal rubbed his temples, "Ugh, of everyone to rely on, I need to hope on some teen's decision."

 

Danny looked at the two beings, powerful, but yet so weak. One looking as his beloved sister and another like his ultimate enemy. Phantom sighed.

 

"What will happen with me if you settle in?"

 

"We will be able to communicate with you..." Bogal raised his finger, preparing to count.

 

"But we won't pester," Ashla added. Her brother looked at her annoyed.

 

"...we will visit in dreams, but you don't sleep so that doesn't count. The sweetest part is coming next, you will be granted with our power as long as you keep the balance. Sounds like a fair deal, right?"

 

Phantom hummed. "It is my fault your world is being destroyed..."

 

"No duh."

 

"So I agree," Danny finished.

 

"Thank you," Ashla said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, yeah, now wake up and get away as fast as you can."

 

Danny opened his eyes and felt like something was pouring inside of him. Something huge, and if he needed to breath, he would be out of the air. His lungs felt like they were swapped inside out, making it very painfully. Phantom yelled in pain, and everything he wanted is for it to stop, and this pain was gone after a few moments. Then his head started to hurt as hell, with new information flooding his brain.

 

When the pain subdued, he heard a nervous laugh.

 

'Sorry! We never actually did this before.'

 

Danny sighed, before getting on his feet. He needed to return to his camp quickly, and make a portal, if he will be able to.

 

He ran out of the building with his bag hanging on his shoulder. Then he suddenly heard a howling. Danny searched for the source and found something. It was a nest, with a single small chick without feathers.

 

'Eh, leave this ugly thing here,' Bolag said.

 

'No, we mustn't! It is the last remaining hook hawk!'

 

"You said you won't pester. Come here, little guy," Danny gently took a small creature in his hands and wrapped him in a piece of clothing.

 

He then ran outside and sat on the speeder, before riding on maximum speed. Just as he set off, Danny felt the ground shake behind.

 

The ride went surprisingly smooth. The ground broke once in front oh him, but Phantom used the force push under the speeder, sending it flying over the pit. But when he reached the first Temple, the ground started shaking again as never before. Phantom made duplicates to gather all the stuff, with pieces of debris falling everywhere.

 

'So what's the plan, boss?'

 

"I need to know where to make a portal."

 

Danny turned on the star map and picked a random supposedly habitable planet.

 

"Alright, how people do it in movies..."

 

'Are you serious right now?!'

 

"Quiet! First maybe I need to concentrate on a place," Danny closed his eyes and thought about how the planet looked and where it was. "Decide to teleport..." his hand suddenly glowed green and green electricity sparkled with loud cracking sound. "And...imagine a portal?"

 

A green circle appeared in the air just as the ceiling started to crumble. Phantom pushed all supplies in the portal, before jumping in himself, right before the roof fell on the ground.

 

But no one knew that by leaving Tython Danny revealed his presence to every force sensitive in the known galaxy.


	3. A rebellious ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Yuths and all characters belonging to this race are OC. Unknown Regions are unexplored, so why yuths can't exist? In my opinion, becoming a leader in a series of intrigues can give more interesting situations than simply destroy everyone. Not that there won't be any destruction of space armadas, but still. 

Danny fell on his face. Sounds not very heroical or inspiring, but that's what exactly happened. He fell down in mud.

 

"Flames," he muttered, getting up and phasing off the wet soil.

 

'Isn't your best landing, huh, kid?' Bogan didn't wait long.

 

"Yeah, but definitely not the worst," Danny laughed.

 

'Your optimism is very inspiring,' Ashla commented. 'How is a little nestling doing?'

 

Danny then remembered that they weren't alone. He opened a small pile of clothing he was holding, where birdie was lying, croaking dreary.

 

"Hey, bud," Phantom took out a nutrient bar, "It might be different from what you are used to eat, but it should do for now."

 

'I'm still curious, how in the name of the Force did you manage to save this one?' Bogan asked.

 

The bird bit a small piece without much eager, but still munched and ate it.

 

'Young one's family was fending with worms for many years, just like their ancestors evere since almost everything died above the surface. Probably that's why she isn't so picky with food. Her parents have died in Force storm just yesterday.'

 

'Still, do you realize that you just fed one of the most ferocious carnivores of Tython with nutriet bar, kid?'

 

"The last of his kind, nevertheless," Danny argued, putting the nestling on one of the boxes. "Sam always said that there are no animals which cannot be tamed if you raise them yourself. I never believed that, our planet has plenty examples which prove otherwise, but I think it is still worth a shot."

 

Phantom rubbed the head of a creature gently, and to surprise of everyone she nuzzled against his finger. Danny smirked slightly.

 

"See?"

 

He covered the nestling with a piece of clothing, putting a nutrient bar beside, so she could eat as much as she wanted. Phantom walked to the nearest edge, in order to get a look on his surroundings. It was a tropical forest, a good contrast with a bare wastleland he had seen just before. The smell alone felt mesmerizing, and the view from such a height was amazing.

 

'You done enjoying the view, boy?'

 

Danny raised his eyebrow. "What's so bad in it, it's not like I'm in any hurry."

 

'It may be so, Danny, but you have to start already.'

 

"Start on what?"

 

'Don't tell me you've forgotten everything we've told you mere hours ago,' Bogan groaned. 'You know, all this speach about the importance of balance.'

 

"And?"

 

'UGH! You really are clueless.'

 

"Nope, I'm just messing with you. I DO remember, but I don't know where exactly to start."

 

'Just listen to the Force, and it shall lead you,' Ashla answered before her brother could throw a tantrum. Danny chuckled.

 

"This galaxy lives so simple," he said, before closing his eyes and reaching for the Force. Two beings were now standing near him.

 

'Sorry for an indecent question, but where exactly are we?'

 

"This planet is called Valor'rum," Danny told, making slow and gracious movements, put inside his brain after the beings' 'settling in'. It was meant to concentrate the Force around. He will attempt to unite with it, and maybe something will happen. Phantom wasn't the fan of a method of scientific pointing, but it's not like he had much of a choice.

 

"It is based in a core of the galaxy, on the same distance from the center as Coruscant, besides the fact that it bases in the Unknown Regions."

 

'Unknown Regions? Well, you are either a madman or too thoughtful for your own good,' Bogan rolled his eyes.

 

'It is actually good, isn't it?' Ashla asked. 'The Unknown Regions are almost unreachable from the known galaxy because of hyperspace and gravitational anomalies.'

 

"Yes, if someone can feel my disturbance in the Force besides you two, of which I have no doubts," Danny added, throwing his hand forward. "They won't be able to get to us. I'm free to do whatever I want."

 

Danny's glowing increased as he was done. "We aren't alone," he mumbled.

 

If there is one thing you can't do to the Force user, is to get to him from behind. By the end of the ritual he could feel every living being around him for miles. And it was obvious that there was someone behind him. He felt no ill intentions from the person lurking between the trees. Fear, yes, but no maliciousness. Danny turned right where he or she was standing.

 

"I'm not going to do anything," Phantom spoke calmly, before smiling reassuringly.

 

A young boy peaked out slightly, before hiding back behind the tree. The boy blinked in surprise. The outlander can talk his language! Danny chuckled slightly, one small ghost trick wouldn't be extra. He let out some of his ghostly aura to make the boy feel more safe. And it worked. Unlike force persuasion, ghost influence could affect even strong minded people, there everything depended on willpower. That's why people feel fear by merely stepping into some ghost's haunt. Ghosts want to ward the intruders away. But instead of fear, ghosts can induce other emotions as well, without revealing themselves.

 

The boy was thin and dressed in rags. He looked very much human, with the exception of his skin having a pale orange shade. He had dark brown hair and eyes, which held a curiosity for the strange man in front of him. The boy looked about ten years old, but who knows for how long this race can live. Danny only continued to smile.

 

"You are lost, aren't you, kiddo?" He leaned against one of the crates and crossed his hands.

 

"I..." he started. "I'm not lost."

 

Danny's eyes widened slightly. He may be clueless in times, but that case seemed obvious. Rags, thin and weakened body, signs of shackles being on his hands...

 

"You are a slave runaway," he stated his assumption.

 

The boy started to radiate an immense fear as his eyes filled with this emotion. He backed away and started to shake.

 

"Hey, hey, don't worry," Danny said softly, raising his hands. "I won't call for anyone."

 

The boy started to calm down, but the doubt still stayed. Danny could sense that he was weary of him. He got an idea.

 

"Are you hungry?" He took out yet another bar.

 

'Oh, just great, another useless mouth,' Bogan said.

 

'Brother! This child is starving!'

 

'And if the kid gives away the food so easily, than he will be the one who is starving.'

 

'And yet, I can afford giving one darn bar,' Danny thought.

 

The boy approached slowly and kept glancing at the bar in Danny's hands. Even Phantom, who had a supernatural reaction, increased even more by the Force, was impressed with how fast the boy snatched the food from his hand.

 

"Th-thank you," he mumbled, before starting to eat.

 

"Be my guest," Danny smirked.

 

He decided to wait with questions until the boy ate. Meanwhile he just opened the book he was in a middle of reading. The boy looked curiously at it, but couldn't understand this language. So he only eyed the pictures, munching the tasteless but nourishing treat. This book contained the blueprints of so called forcesabers. They weren't perfect, and their power source were negative emotions. But they could cut through every metal, even enchanted with the Force. Still, this same sabers were the reason of split in the order. Some Je'daii desired the power this weapon gave and turned to the dark side.

 

Danny looked up from his reading and saw that the boy has long since finished. "So, what's your name, kiddo?"

 

"Johnor Fendin," he mumbled in response. Danny hummed.

 

"Mind if I call you John? That's just a more common name for my race."

 

The boy blinked again and nodded.

 

"Alright then, my name is Daniel, but you can call me Danny. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

 

"I ran from Master Scaball. My Dad helped me to escape, but...he is still in there! Master will punish him!"

 

"Shh, calm down, little guy," Phantom said. "Take a deep breath."

 

"I'm not little," Johnor grumbled, making the ghost teen chuckle in amusement.

 

"Sure you are not," Danny said, before perking up as his smile was gone. "Flames, John, hide in a box, quick!"

 

He opened one random box nearby and John didn't complain and got inside, even if he had no idea how Danny knew that someone was nearby. He didn't know about ghosts' sensitive hearing. Phantom meanwhile had a sense of dejavu. Should every planet greet him the same way?

 

Several people came out. It's not for him to judge, but this haircuts seemed rather uncomfortable for their wearers. They all had the same shade of orange skin, dressed in some kind of armor, which looked a bit like plastic, but there were also metal parts. This parts covered their chests and other vulnerable places. One of this obvious soldiers was wearing a helmet made of the same black metal. And they all had blasters in their hands. The blasters were different from the ones he saw before, what was to be expected.

 

"An outlander!" The one in helmet exclaimed, pointing double pistols at him as his comrades did the same. Danny raised his hands.

 

"There is no need for that. I'm weaponless, see?"

 

The supposed leader hummed.

 

"Indeed. Makes our job easier, you are coming with us."

 

"Why? It's not like I'm doing anything illegal."

 

"You are an Outlander, the fact that you roam here by yourself and know our language is already suspicious. And what is in this boxes?"

 

One of the soldiers started to approach the boxes. Under calm expression, Danny was worried, and the Force was telling him that John was too. He was downright terrified. Danny glanced at the soldier.

 

"There is nothing important," he said slowly, waving his hand. The soldier's eyes widened slightly, before he turned away from Phantom's belongings. Danny turned back to the leader.

 

"It's merely my stuff for travels: food, water and other required things for research."

 

"Oh my...captain, look at this!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. "It has paper books! They cost an enormous fortune!"

 

Danny's eyes flashed brighter at being called 'it'. No one dares to call him that.

 

"Is that so? You must be a rich one, Outlander. Now, boys, let's show our guest a famous Yuthanian welcome," Danny was sure the captain was smirking under his helmet. Well, at least he now knows the name of their race, good to know. Then a hit with the back of the blaster followed.

 

"Ouch," Danny yelped, rubbing the back of his head, "Did you just try to knock me out?"

 

Soldier kicked him again, but this time in the face. "Can't you just bring me where you want without it? I'll come peacefully, I swear."

 

"Whatever it is, this thing has pretty thick skull. Put on the handcuffs and bring it to our ship."

 

Phantom didn't resist when the soldiers completed the order. He needs to lure the soldiers away from John. If he simply takes them down then only more will arrive.

 

'I hope you have a plan, boy,' Bogan said.

 

'Yep. Now wait a second, you said you can read my thoughts!'

 

'Well...we...'

 

'He lied partially. Actually we can hear only what you say to us, Danny, or what you think about during mediations,' Ashla explained.

 

'What is not said is not a lie,' Bogan grumbled.

 

"Move along, kid," the soldier nudged the ghost teen. "No spacing out."

 

"Coming, coming," Danny said, rolling his eyes. He then glanced at the box where John was hiding and winked. He hoped that the boy was familiar with winking sign.

 

John recognized this sign, but he was confused by the young man's actions. He was really thankful that he didn't tell the soldiers, they took him instead, but Phantom didn't seem to care much. This Outlander looked and behaved strange. John had seen a lot of Outlanders, living among fellow slaves. But never the ones like him. He saw people with green, blue skin, the ones who remotely didn't look like Yuths, but he wasn't like anyone. And this eyes, they seemed to glow just like the rest of his body.

 

"Sir, what shall we do with his belongings?" John heard a voice and his heart skipped a beat.

 

"Leave it here, we will come back for it later."

 

"But what if someone comes here?"

 

"Who comes? There is no one here in miles. Just leave a tracker so we can find this place again."

 

The soldier put a small metal device on one of the boxes and followed his comrades. Danny was put on his knees as they searched for anything in his pockets. Finding nothing, the soldiers led him to their transport.

 

Once they were far away, John climbed out of the box. He started to panic. Should he save the Outlander? Yeah, right, what can he do? Big and strong soldiers against ten years old slave. Still, maybe there is something he can do...

 

"Are you going to help or not?" John spun around in fright, but to his amazement Danny was standing there, leaning against one of the boxes.

 

"W-what? How did...when?" Danny chuckled in amusement, before sitting on his knee and lowering himself to the boy's eyelevel.

 

"You will learn that my race has a lot of abilities, kiddo," he said with a smile, making a tap on John's nose.

 

"Now," Phantom added, standing up. "Let's move my things in safe place before this dundleheads return," a small boy snickered.

 

Meanwhile the original Danny was annoying the hell out of his captors just for the fun of it.

 

"Are we there yet?"

 

"No."

 

"And now?"

 

"Nooo," the captain groaned. "Now just shut up and walk."

 

"Okay," Danny said sadly, dropping his head. "Are we there yet?"

 

"ARGH! You are so dead!" The captain turned to him.

 

"I got it without you, thanks. Oof!" The leader punched him in gut as his subordinates held the ghost teen by hands.

 

"Now. Shut. Up. Or I'll start using electroshocker," he threatened.

 

Danny would have soluted, but his hands were cuffed. "Aye, aye, cap'n!"

 

"Sir, why don't we just kill it?"

 

"Because it is an Outlander who came out of nowhere. The governor will be interested in such development."

 

"That's offending you know?" Danny asked, but everyone ignored him this time.

 

"What about that runaway?"

 

"Let him be, this one will make more proper servant. The brat will probably be eaten by some wild animal."

 

After half an hour of walking they came to a spaceship. Danny wondered why he hadn't heard it if they were so close. The ship looked...less imaginative than Phantom expected. Not much different from a standard Earth air-fighter, only a few times bigger.

 

The soldiers led him inside the ship. This time it looked more futuristic, with lights everywhere and a lot of different colored switches which purpose always remains unknown. The captain ordered to put Danny behind the bars, well, not bars per say, it was a cell with a door made of some impenetrable energy barrier. He himself meanwhile went to the pilot room to make an order to go to the planetary capital. To entertain himself Danny made a small ball of ectoplasm and started throwing it at the wall. It bounced like rubber ball and returned back into his hand. Two soldiers and the returned captain looked curiosly at such display.

 

"What a freak," the captain mumbled.

 

"Freak?" Danny looked up from his small entertainment and caught the ball without looking. "This is one way to put it," he got up and walked to the soldiers, who were stunned at the fact that Danny could hear them.

 

"Calling me a freak is a weak justification for your actions. After all, at my homeworld YOU would be considered orange skinned freaks. This is a very subjective matter. One wise man once said," Phantom turned around and looked out of the window, from which he could see that they were over plain terrain now. He put his hands behind his back.

 

"You can only rule over a subject race, especially when you are in a small minority, if you honestly believe yourself to be racially superior, and it helps towards this if you can believe that the subject race is biologically different. Tell me, you are enslaving other races, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, so what?" The captain crossed his hands.

 

"My homeworld may be younger than yours, but we have faced many unjustices already. Racism, nazism, sex discrimination, we have overcome this, all of that are mistakes we made in past. Each mistake contains a lesson, and we, just like you, have yet to learn this lesson. Sorry for my small speech, I may be one of the worst students of my city, but I can be quite philosophical at times."

 

"And you are talking with us about it, why?"

 

"I was just curious about what your country is like, plus...It is always nice to have a conversation with anyone who takes time to listen, even if they don't take your words into account. My previous captors weren't like that."

 

The captain shook his head, turning away to leave. "Watch out if he tries something. He clearly is out of his mind."

 

-Later-

 

The capital of this planet was Thogeter. It lacked any huge skyscrapers, besides only one, or any other megaconstructions, and Danny overheard a conversation of the soldiers guarding him, as well as the ones who did their business on the other side of ventilation. He learned that this planet was colonized just a few years ago.

 

"Get up, xenoscum, we have arrived," the captain interrupted, coming into the room and interrupting Phantom's meditation. Danny opened his eyes.

 

"Well, that's an interesting change in insults," Danny said in upbeat tone.

 

"And he is just as annoying," he sighed. "Take him."

 

The soldiers obeyed and tried to pick Phantom up. "Hey, I can get up myself, thanks," Danny said, before being handcuffed again.

 

As he was being led out of the ship, he got a good look at the city. From such a height it was like on a palm. The ship landed on a special platform of the only skyscraper. If Danny knew something about pompous fruitloops, and he was pretty sure he knew, one of them certainly lived here. Phantom's observation was interrupted by the hit in the back of his head.

 

"Move," was the short order and Danny complied.

 

The captain looked at the exchange. He sighed, shaking his head. The commander has encountered many members of alien races they enslaved. They reacted differently. Most of them were terrified, they begged to let them go, but to no avail. Some were broken and never said a word, silently obeying. Others resisted and tried to fight. Without much avail too. But this one was unique. He actually seemed to be EAGER to serve and treated them like they were conveying him to some resort. This is something unbelievable. Unless...he has something in his mind.

 

He needs to keep an eye on this soon to be slave.

 

They went to the huge door. One of the guards, armed with a spear with electro tip, approached them.

 

"State your business," he said.

 

"We brought a present for the governor Scaball," the captain pointed at Danny, who raised his eyebrow. So he is going to meet John's former master?

 

"Very well, you may enter," the guard stepped aside.

 

The escort entered through the door. It was a huge hall, covered in gold or some other metal of the same color. Big statues stood by two sides of the hall, with a lot of tables and two painted lines went through the door and straight to the throne, where supposed governor was sitting.

 

'A throne for a simple governor...can you imagine how their ruler lives?' Bogan commented, clearly impressed.

 

'He is a simple fruitloop,' Danny responded.

 

'When people have nothing to be proud of, they brag with their wealth,' Ashla agreed.

 

Scaball was a tall and muscular man with gray eyes and jet black hair tyed in...pigtails? Danny was ready to burst in laughter in a middle of the hall, but only the Force knows how he managed to hold back. The governor looked at them with curiosity.

 

"What's the meaning of this?!" He asked.

 

The captain as the rest of the soldiers bowed.

 

"Governor Scaball, we have brought you a slave," he answered.

 

Scaball's look turned fully curious. "So you have found that brat?"

 

"No, governor, we have found you a new one."

 

"Do you seriously think I'll replace my expensive Yuthanian slave with some Outlander?!"

 

"Not 'some Outlander', your excellence," the soldiers stepped aside and he could see an alien among them. "The unique one."

 

"Aww, I'm flattered," Danny grinned, much to surprise of the governor and servants passing nearby.

 

"He is yet to be taught his place," the captain found an excuse quickly.

 

Scaball hummed, rubbing his chin. He approached the ghost and grabbed his head. Danny decided not to burn him with an ectoblast from his eyes. Yet. The governor studied him closely, even lifted his higher lip and noticed sharp fangs.

 

"Oh, carnivorous specie," Scaball commented, like Danny was some kind of pet animal. He removed his hand. "You speak Yuthanian, Outlander?"

 

"I can speak many languages. My kind has an ability to understand every language, be it written or spoken," Danny answered.

 

"Intriguing, you may serve as translator. Tell me more about your specie."

 

"Nothing much, since I'm probably the only ghost you will ever see," Danny said the word 'ghost' in English, so they won't suspect anything.

 

"Why so?"

 

"Well, I was kinda banished from my homeworld, which doesn't want to leave our planet." 'And actually can't,' he added mentally.

 

"And why were you banished?"

 

"They thought I'm cursed, since my hair are white," Danny thought up a story.

 

"And superstitious," Scaball continued to make mental notes. "You will tell me more later, slave. I don't have time for you now. Very well, captain, I accept your gift. You may stop searching for another one. Now move him to the other slaves," he waved his huge hand.

 

Scaball was satisfied. He will have a slave even Her Majesty hadn't.

 

'Is everything still according to plan?' Ashla asked.

 

'You are completely right.'

 

-Later-

 

"Have a nice day, scum!" the guard laughed.

 

Danny was pushed inside the room as a door behind him closed. The room had a ring form, it was full of mud and dirt, with a smell of disease flying in the air. Thankfully he was naturaly resistant to them. People around were mostly aliens, by that Danny meant the ones who didn't look like Earthlings or now familiar to him Yuthanians. They all were staring at him. In a poorly lightened room he was like a walking lightbulb.

 

"That is quite rude to stare," Danny said, crossing his hands with a smirk. He leaned against the wall as people looked away. Who knows what this foreign even for them alien could do.

 

"Another unlucky one, huh?" Phantom looked down and saw an adult yuth sitting on the floor. He seemed to be about thirty years old and had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

 

"Well, I never could be called lucky," Danny shrugged. The man chuckled.

 

"At least you don't seem to be worried about it. Good for you, you'd last longer."

 

"Last longer?" Phantom asked.

 

"Well, if you don't die from illness, like that unlucky one," he pointed towards the alien who was simply lying on the ground. Everyone just passed him. "You will die from starvation, dehydration, or just fall dead because of exhaustion. Not the most shiny perspective, isn't it?"

 

"Yep. Look, are here any cameras in this room?"

 

The yuthanian snorted.

 

"What for? Guards are standing near the doors."

 

"They seem to underestimate you," Danny said thoughtfully. It will be much simpler than he predicted.

 

"Ha, asss if."

 

Two humanoids looked at the source of the voice and saw a reptiloid being, who had yellow eyes with slit black pupils and was covered in green scales.

 

"Back off, Bisk," the yuth spat, "This conversation is private."

 

"I won't call it private," Danny said enthusiastically. "If he has something to say than let's hear it."

 

"The guardss are armed, not only that, but they are currently behind heavy durassteel doorss," Bisk hissed. Danny laughed much to their surprise, calling attention of everyone around.

 

"That's...all?!" He gasped for breath he didn't need. "And here I thought that it will be harder than escaping GIW."

 

"GIW?"

 

"Let's just say they kept me captive for three months until I got out and killed about fifty of them on my way. Unarmed. I also once escaped from high security prison by leading a riot." Danny shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

"You want to escape?" The yuthanian asked, shocked. Phantom chuckled.

 

"No, I can get out whenever I want," he answered, before looking at the crowd. "You on the other hand...do you want to be out?"

 

"And then what?" Bisk crossed his hands. "At least we are fed here, even if portionss are sso ssmall. I don't have any placce to go, just like many of uss." Some of the people nodded.

 

"What then? Simple, my purpose is to get rid of this slavery regime. And I have a plan, but I require your assistance."

 

People started to laugh in disbelief.

 

"Boy, leave your childishh dreamss behind. You are a sslave jusst like all of uss."

 

Danny rolled his eyes, before his hand started to spark with green light and everyone backed away in fright. He waved his hand and a portal appeared. He smirked toothily.

 

"I can tear down a fabric of space and travel between universes and another corners of the galaxy whenever I want in a blink of an eye, and yet you all doubt me. I'm offering you a chance to be free, all you have to do is to go through this portal. This is for you to decide, you can remain unpaid and unrespected servants to this brats who never held anything besides a glass with some expensive drink, I doubt they even saw a pickaxe or even blaster. Or you can go with me and get at least a chance to get rid of their cruel grip. But be warned, your master would search for you and I doubt he will show mercy. It may not sound inspiring, but I never had an intension to sugarcoat this for you, much less lie to you. So, what do you say?"

 

People glanced at each other, and some of them stood up. Much less than Phantom anticipated, but that wasn't his concern. It was understandable, the brainwashing methods must have evolved in this future, too. All he needs is to show that Yuthanian government can be beaten, and with his power, it could be arranged.

 

The yuthanian was the first one to get up. "Aren't you worried that the guards heard you?" He asked.

 

Danny grinned evilly. "Oh, the guards have been taken care of."

 

His duplicates have already possesed them.

 

"Now, be my guests," Phantom gestured to the portal. People didn't seem eager to come through. He needs to show an example. "Alright, I'll go first."

 

Danny stepped through. The portal led inside a very spacy cave. Duplicate and John have already carried everything inside. The supplies can help them greatly in the beginning, especially the cargo full of weapons and ammo. The slaves on the other side entered one by one, managing to gain enough courage to pass through. They were amazed, was this some kind of advanced technology?

 

The yuthanian was the last one to go through the portal. He whistled. "Wow, nice cave."

 

Phantom was sitting on one of the cargos. "I know it doesn't look so presentable, but I've just arrived, plus it's only the beginning."

 

"DAD!" The yuthanian's eyes widened in shock, before he was hugged by John.

 

"Johnor! Oh, thank the gods you are alright!" He hugged his small son tightly. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Danny saved me from the soldiers and brought me here!"

 

"Danny?"

 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," Phantom said loudly, overhearing the exchange, and jumped from the cargo. "Daniel James Phantom, pleasure to meet you."

 

"I...don't know what to say..." the yuthanian barely mumbled.

 

"Your name for the beginning."

 

"Haseas Fendin, and if I can do anything, just say," Haseas looked at Phantom with determination.

 

"That is all I need."

 


	4. Shopping on Coruscant

Planet Coruscant has a long history. Located on crossing of the most important trade routes, it quickly becamea the centeral world of the Galactic Republic. It had faced many hardships, even the infamous Sacking of Coruscant, when the Sith Empire suddenly attacked and unleashed all the power of its fleet on it. It was a massacre.

 

The entire surface of Coruscant was covered by sprawling kilometers-high ecumenopolis, and boasted a population of over a hundred billion to several trillion, depending on times. It was growing not only up to the sky, its highest skyscrapers were famous all across the galaxy, but also deep inside its surface, almost reaching its core.

 

Couruscant was also a home to the Jedi Order. Following the devastation of Ossus, their residence ever since Jedi left Tython, the Jedi Council took up residence in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to which many Jedi relics from Ossus were taken. It grew and expanded, and became as it was now. The Temple stood on the surface level. It had four trapeze shaped walls, with five towers coming from it, by one at each corner and one in a middle. The last one was a place where the Council resided and currently was holding a meeting.

 

"It has been a week since the disturbance appeared and we still don't know what happened," Master Jedi Windu stated. Mace Windu was a bald brown skinned human with brown eyes. Like all the members of the Council he was sitting on a personal metal chair with red pieces of clothing.

 

"Indeed, it has," Master Yoda agreed. He was a small green being with long ears and a lot of big wrinkles he had earned in nine hundred years of his life. "But do nothing we can. Remaining unreachable, Unknown Regions are. The exact reason of disturbance we don't know, to our doom it may lead."

 

"The inaction won't get us anywhere. The disturbance of such power can only be the result of the dark side influence, we MUST investigate this," Mace insisted.

 

"The Force can guide us, the disturbance of such amount is simple to spot," one of the other masters said.

 

"The Force itself doesn't let any ships to go through. Hyperspace corridors are too twisted, it's too dangerous."

 

Suddenly all the Jedi had felt it again. The disturbance has grown much more powerful, a if it...became closer. No, not just closer.

 

"It is on Coruscant now!"

 

-A few minutes ago-

 

The rebels, though the name sounded exaggerating, had spent a week by making their hideout better. Being located inside the forest, they had some useful resources. Such as wood, water from the pond after they were out of it, Danny made the first try to check if it was safe for digestion. Even if he couldn't be poisoned, it still caused a great discomfort, he had learned about it when some rat poison made its way in his soda, don't ask how THAT happened. It simply was an unprecedented case of human stupidity and negligence. This water thankfully was safe.

 

All in all, there were about twenty people, including Phantom himself. Not much against the country which came out in space, but small enough to hide right under the government noses without even leaving the planet. Once they grow bigger, the Rebellion will need to expand their territory as well.

 

"Am I interrupting something important?"

 

Danny stopped his meditation, looked behind and saw Haseas in the 'doorway'. It was simply a small curtain leading to his 'headquarters'. They actually were filled with his personal things, like books. He even made a small improvised home for his new pet hawk. Danny has yet to name her, he wants the name to be special, fitting for a last of her kind. And Haseas has kinda become his second in command over the last week. Of all the slaves he was the most loyal to him.

 

"Well, nothing much. I'm doing it everyday as of late," Danny said, standing up.

 

"Is this something about your race religion or what?"

 

"No. By doing this I concentrate and maintain the balance of two sides of the Force inside of me."

 

"I don't have a sliightest clue what are you talking about," Haseas crossed his hands.

 

"Really?" The two walked out of his quarters. "You don't know about Jedi? Sith? Doesn't ring any bells?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Strange, it seems that no one here knows much. Are you sure about it? It may be that you simply misplaced the Force and magic."

 

"Ah, THAT'S what you mean. Yes, the Divine Empress has a few 'sorcerers'."

 

"Hm, curious," Danny mumbled, rubbing his chin. "So, was there anything you wanted to talk with me about?"

 

"Oh, yes, we have a few problems, actually," Haseas rubbed the back of his head. "We are out of food already for one thing."

 

"Why is it a problem? I've seen a few hogs or whatever they were. Go and shoot some, we will start on our first operation a few days later and get more supplies."

 

"But what if someone sees us?"

 

"Go out at night then...and better use the bow. Blaster fire will be noticeable," Haseas nodded.

 

"The second problem is about medicaments. We don't have any and some people don't seem very healthy, even for slaves," he pointed towards the very pale man.

 

Now that was the matter of concern. He can't allow any change in plans, but the medicaments' importance is huge. They could carry some hidden disease, medical inspection is required too. And it's not like he will just go to the shop and buy everything needed, it would look suspicious and they didn't have money...Wait, they had money, but that were Republican credits, they aren't accepted here.

 

'Then they will be accepted in the Republic,' Danny smirked at his thought. 

 

"Haseas, you are the main guy until I return."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Phantom went back to his place where he took a case full of credits. He came to his companion after that.

 

Danny waved his hand and opened the portal. He was becoming natural in this, but somewhat he couldn't make a portal to the Ghost Zone. Maybe he just needed more practice. It would have made his job easier, in his realm Phantom could materialize everything needed, including medicaments and weapons.

 

"I'm going on a little shopping trip on another side of the galaxy. Be right back."

 

Danny grinned toothily before jumping through the portal. Haseas shook his head, this is the most weird kid he had seen.

 

Phantom picked Coruscant because the quality of supplies must be the biggest in a capital. But that was a simple guess, even if most probable one. However, Danny didn't know where exactly he would land. All he had was an information about the planet, not some certain places, especially when he needs this place to be secured. People tend to freak out when a tear in fabric of space appears out of nowhere.

 

Danny appeared in a dark alleyway. Completely dark, besides an end of this same alleyway, somehow dusty and wet in the same time, with a smell of poverty and junk in the air, just like he loves. In sarcastic way of course. That was a torture for his sensitive nose.

 

'Now wait there, kid,' Bogan stopped him.

 

"What is it?" Danny groaned.

 

'Don't take this tone with me, boy, or I'll start giving you a headache. What EXACTLY are you planning to do?'

 

"Eh...go and get supplies?"

 

'He is asking for another thing, young Phantom. Jedi Temple may be on another side of the planet, but they all now know you are here. It's a matter of time before they come after you, so you need to hurry,' Ashla advised.

 

'AND find something better to wear. You stand out of the crowd too much,' Bogan finished.

 

Danny rolled his eyes, coming out of the alleyway. That was when Danny had actually dropped his jaw. Giant floating screens in the air, flying cars speeding around, everything was like in 'Fifth element' or any other sci-fi movie. Basically everything was guessed right, well, not so many things could be different. A giant buildings buildings everywhere, droids patrolling the streets, showing that it wasn't the most safe place to live. But there was something else. There was no sky. At all. There was only a huge ceiling gleaming with different colored lights.

 

"What in the both worlds is THIS?!" Danny exclaimed, completely awed at the sight.

 

'You are on lower levels of Coruscant,' Bogan explained. 'The place where all lowlifers live, you are below the surface of the planet. The city almost reaches to the core. Now, will you move or not?'

 

Danny decided not to antagonize the dark being in his mind, so he just went in random direction, hoping to catch a taxi on his way. He hadn't much luck. All the time people glanced at his glowing body, which was a sign enough for Phantom that he should find something to take on. Danny found that confusing, Coruscant inhabitants didn't wear much different clothes. That was such a hypocrisy. 

 

Still, Phantom couldn't bring himself to be angry at them. They didn't look like prospering citizens at all, so they only caused pity.

 

'Ah, all this feeling of fear and despair...' Bogan took a deep breath, '...it is simply intoxicating.'

 

'Brother, you will not feed from it!'

 

'It's not like I actually CAN,' Bogan deadpanned.

 

Danny shook his head at the siblings exchange. Then he saw a small clothes trader. That should do the trick. Coming in another alleyway, Phantom opened the case and took up a handful of small currency. He had a feeling that doing it on public can only end badly. This folk doesn't look friendly. He bought a black robe with a hood, made of very soft material and thankfully without any sign of alien lices or moles. There must be some catch because of how cheap they were. Probably made by workers who are paid half credit for one hour.

 

Bogan laughed. 'My, my, you now look like a true dark side follower!'

 

'And again you go against your own words. You say you don't want me to fall to either side, but you are eager when I do something dark.'

 

'Well, I might get excited a bit. Don't deny it, kid, you like your new look.'

 

'Brother,' Ashla said threatingly. For the first time since they met, Danny noted.

 

'Relax, sister. All his PREVIOUS actions are that of a light side, let the kid have some fun for HIMSELF. It's not like he has done anything dark yet, anyway.'

 

'Do I have any saying in this?'

 

'Of course you do, Danny,' Ashla answered in her calm and kind tone again. 'It is for you to decide your actions. But that doesn't mean that I like to agree with brother, even when he is right. Just don't get too far if you decide to follow his advices.'

 

'Well, that depends on situation and my acquaintances' will to cooperate,' Danny shrugged.

 

Suddenly he felt that something tugged his arm harshly. Probably trying to get the case Danny was holding. It didn't work, the ghost teen's grip was deadly. Phantom looked behind and saw a guy with triangle head and squid like mouth, meaning that there were two big teeth on the higher gum and only one on the lower, which could fit between the higher teeth when the mouth was closed. Four tentacles were hanging from the ends of the mouth. He looked frightened when Phantom grabbed his hand.

 

"Is there any particular reason you tried to get my belongings, hm?" Danny asked calmly, and his neon eyes shone through the darkness of the hood.

 

"I...eh..."

 

"If you don't want me to call the police, you will help me in my little dilemma."

 

"W-what dilemma?"

 

"I'm looking for a place where I can get medical supplies, and most preferably medical droid. You know any?"

 

"Y-yes, I'll show you," Danny let go of the quarren, who rubbed his sore arm. This grip was just too tight. The quarren sighed. "Follow me."

 

"Don't try to run away," Phantom threatened, seeing that his captive was eager to get as far as he could. "You won't be able to."

 

The quarren gulped and nodded. He won't test his luck. After walking through the crowd and going down a few levels, they were standing on a sidewalk of this 'street'.

 

"It's over there," the quarren pointed at the shop on the other side of the street. "Now, can I go?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, thanks and all that, now move on," Danny waved his hand nonchalantly, before his guide almost ran for it. Then Phantom realized that there was no way he could get to another side of the pit. Oh, wait, he is a ghost, of course there is a way. Hiding yet again behind a pile of crates he became invisible and flew to the other side, where he became visible again. He had forgotten to become intangible, so he was slightly hit by a car on his way. It wasn't pleasant.

 

Phantom went inside the shop. It wasn't casual pharmacy. Instead of ever present white color, which in such amount made Danny sick by known reasons, it looked just as dark as the rest of Coruscant literal Underworld. It looked more like some kind of shady pawnshop. Maybe that was because of all the metal bars separating two sides of the shop.

 

"Ah, a customer!" A huge toad-like alien with four hands appeared behind the counter. "How can I be of assistance?"

 

"I'm looking for medical droid. Do you have any?"

 

"You better ask what model I don't have! Which one do you need? Good old 2-1B? Or maybe a few Fixits?"

 

Danny hid his awkward lack of knowledge about droids under calm face. "I'd like to see them first."

 

The shopkeeper went into the back of the shop and returned with a few droids. The first one walked on two legs, with two needles instead of left hand, and right normal hand. It had white LED eyes and speaker which looked like microphone. Another droid looked a lot like Dalek from 'Doctor Who'. It was moving on small wheels and had a lot of hands, each of them ending with medical tools.

 

"Here they are. This little guys are in perfect condition. I recommend to use them together, they are programmed to cooperate."

 

"Nice trade trick," Danny chuckled, putting a hand on his chin. "Do they require any special treatment?"

 

"Well, FX needs to refill its bacta tanks from time to time. I can sell some extra ones. Not to mention all the other serums."

 

"Hm," Phantom hummed. "Let's suggest that I don't have anything to charge them from..."

 

"Not a problem. I know one mechanic, he can make them charge from sollar energy, for additional payment, of course."

 

Danny nodded. "Very well, I'll buy them. Also, I'd like to purchase medpacks."

 

"How much?" The shop owner took some PDA and stylus, oh, this future is Tucker's personal heaven...Danny's mood dropped drastically and he felt like a stone was shoved down his throat, but he still needs to do his job.

 

"As much as I can for what will be left," Danny put his case in front of the trader and opened it. His eyes became wide as saucers.

 

"Are...are you sure you can carry all the stuff from here?"

 

"That's none of your concern," Danny raised his hand. "Just for the note. If for example I've encountered yet unknown specie...will they be safe for them?"

 

"Hm...I'm not completely sure about the other medicaments...but bacta is completely safe for any specie. Droids can check the safety, anyway."

 

"When will my shipment be ready?"

 

"By the evening, if nothing happens."

 

Danny didn't look pleased, since he needed to hurry, but there was nothing he could do with it. "Where should I wait for the shipment?"

 

"Warehouse five, sector G-3HL, my man will meet you there."

 

Phantom left the building, this doesn't go as well as he expected. Jedi are probably already half way there and he needs to wait for an evening. And he hadn't any food since the last day. Maybe it was for the best, he was getting sick of that bars, anyway. If only he could reach the Ghost Zone, he won't have needed it at all. Without ectoplasm he needs food to restore the energy. Plus, eating food eased the fact that Danny is fully dead now. It isn't the most easy thing to get used to.

 

'Oh, stop being so angsty, kid,' Bogan said.

 

'I'm not 'angsty',' Danny responded.

 

'Really? You just stand here, leaning on the edge of the sidewalk, with a rain pouring down on you...seems pretty depressive for me.'

 

Phantom looked up. 'It's just a broken pipe, not rain,' he continued to stare on a distance.

 

'Danny, please, don't be like that,' Ashla gently asked. 'I understand that it is still hard for you, any reminder is painful, and I am in no way asking you to forget about them, since I know how much you cared for your friends and sister. But eventually, you will have to let go.'

 

"Thanks, that helps a lot," Danny deadpanned verbally.

 

'I think I know what might cheer you up,' Bogan said excitedly. 'Jedi are on their way...'

 

'And...'

 

'And you can travel to another part of the planet in a blink. How about a little game?'

 

That was when Phantom smirked widely.

 

 

-Meanwhile-

 

The Jedi Council had decided that it was too dangerous to send one or two Jedi. Yet, if the whole Order just goes under the planet's surface it will look if not suspicious, then downright odd. So they decided to get down through different entrances in small groups. Everyone wondered how the disturbance got all the way here in a matter of seconds, and, most importantly, WHY was it here, but one thing was for sure, they needed to stop it.

 

"Master Yoda, you alright?" Windu asked.

 

The Jedi Master sighed, looking down at the rotten Underground World from their transport.

 

"A great sorrow, I felt."

 

"I felt it, too. Do you think someone was harmed?"

 

"Fear I do sense, but not the disturbance is its cause. But as emotions grow, the disturbance stronger becomes."

 

"Do you have any ideas of what that might be?"

 

Yoda only shook his head in response grimly. Then he felt a wave of childish mischief where the sorrow once was. That was...unusual.

 

After two Jedi stopped and got to the sidewalk. The disturbance was as easy to spot as a turned on projector in a middle of the night. It was moving, nevertheless, and the jedi followed. After many turns and passageways they realized that it stopped before moving on much slower pace. The Force led them straight to one of the many bars of the Underworld.

 

"Come inside, you must, Master Windu," Yoda said, "If in there is the one we are searching for, intercept him outside I will."

 

Mace nodded and entered the building.

 

That proved to be harder than expected. Apparently, the disturbance was so intense, that it covered the radius of at least twenty meters, and determine the source was almost impossible, since they entered this 'field', too. Mace walked around, searching for the source directly, while Yoda situated comfortably on the bench outside and closed his eyes.

 

The bar was full of bright blue and red light, as well as lowlife scum. Vulgar dressed waitresses, gambling games, what else a visitor of such place could dream about? Probably only a good music. A slow melody unknown genre, featuring a lot of wind instruments, started to play. That was actually jazz, and the song was sang by a certain white haired young man. Windu didn't notice a huge smirk on his face.

 

(Better listen a cover of this song by Max Raabe. The original was far worse in my opinion)

 

I think I did it again

I made you believe we're more than just friends

Oh baby

It. Might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me!

 

Windu was watching suspicious man in the far end of the room. But after reaching with the Force he felt nothing. It wasn't the one they were searching for.

 

Oh baby, baby,

Oops, I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby.

Oops, you think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent.

 

People around seemed to like the song a lot, some of them even cheered. They ignored the fact that the singer appeared out of nowhere, and the musicians played what he needed.

 

You see my problem is this

I'm dreaming away

Wishing that heroes, they truly exist

I cry, watching the days

Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways

But to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me!

 

'C'mon, dear Jedi, how much time it's gonna take for you to figure out? The song is almost finished!' Danny exclaimed mentally.

 

Oh baby, oh,

Oops, I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops, you think I'm in love

That I am sent from above

I'm not. That. Innocent!

 

'I'm giving you a damn tip! Common!'

 

Danny bowed slightly to the crowd under loud clapping with a grin on his face. He glanced at the Jedi Master, who was asking the bartender if he had seen anything strange. The bartender looked back at Danny and the ghost teen jumped from the stage with his back turned to the Jedi Master. It was time to leave.

 

"Hey, wait there!" Mace shouted, approaching him.

 

"Sorry, I gave you a chance, but you are too laate," Phantom said in singsong voice without turning back and shutting close the metal door.

 

Mace tried to open the door, but it was locked. He turned on his lightsaber and prepared to cut through, but then he saw a bright green light coming through the small slits, before it subdued and the disturbance was gone. Windu still cut through, despite all complaints of the bar visitors. Much to his shock, there was no one in that room.

 

"How is that possible?" He muttered.

 

Joda appeared out of nowhere. "Inform the others, we must. Very quickly the disturbance moves."

 

"This disturbance is caused by a kid!"

 

"Very deceiving, appearances can be. Especially when the dark side is its cause."

 

 

-Later-

 

Phantom got bored of his game after five more times. Sure, they tried harder and harder with each time, but he was getting out of his creativeness. One time he sent three Jedi in a nice trip down the sewers, another time he just froze them over and freed ten minutes later once he got away. He even played a waiter once, it required possession, though. Oh, well, it's not like he was planning to do something evil, right? There he was also able to eat. Then everything he could do was to make a few groups walk into each other, creeping them out with laughter coming out of nowhere.

 

Yet again, Danny was bored of toying with them, which both relaxed and worried the Jedi. Now he was sitting on the top of their Temple, simply enjoying how the twilight ecumenopolis looked like and waiting until the Jedi figure out where he was. It was obviously a place for rich enough people. Those skyscrapers fit their name, they reached far, far above the clouds. Shining city below gleamed like an ocean reflecting the sunlight.

 

'It's definitely not Sam's type of planet,' Danny smiled slightly.

 

'How so?' Ashla asked.

 

'You saw my memories. She would have flipped out here, not a single tree on the whole planet!' He chuckled. 'Though I bet Tucker would have agreed to live even on low levels just for a chance to stay here,' Danny jumped on his legs and stretched his muscles.

 

"I think it's time I catch a taxi."

 

With that he jumped down and landed on his feet without making a sound. Phantom walked to the edge of the piece of land where the Temple stood. There he caught a taxi without many hardships.

 

"Where to?" The driver asked.

 

"Sector G3-HL, warehouse five."

 

"Sure, but credits first," the driver looked back at his passanger.

 

"I don't have any," Danny raised his hand, "But you will drive me there for free," he waved it and the driver's eyes widened.

 

"I'll drive you for free," he said and looked back on the road.

 

The road went silent as the city was becoming darker and darker. Danny looked at the electronic clocks out of the window and saw that it was six pm. Apparently this planet spun around its axis almost as fast as Earth. This was an unusual experience to be in a flying car. It wasn't nearly as good as flying by himself, but the experience still was priceless.

 

The taxi stopped near a platform and Phantom started to get out of the car, when the driver looked back again.

 

"Are you going to pay or not?"

 

'Effects must have worn off,' Danny thought, "You are going to go away and forget about meeting me," he waved his hand and the driver obeyed.

 

Phantom turned around and his eyes widened. The warehouse was enormous! It was about hundred meters tall and Ancients know hom wide. There was a number of the warehouse painted on a wall over the doors. Shaking out of his stupor, Danny took his way to the huge building. People were fussing around and simply did their work, the working day was yet to be over. That was making his task a little harder, how was he supposed to move his stuff?

 

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked him. Danny turned to the soldier.

 

"Why such harshness? I'm just here to take my shipment," the armed man stood aside. Danny went inside, rolling his eyes.

 

'If the entire galaxy consists stupid brutes then I'll better return to Earth,' he deadpanned mentally.

 

Once inside, Phantom looked around for the one who must show him the way. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Danny looked down and saw another Cthulhu wannabe. Wait a minute...

 

"Aren't you the guy who tried to steal my money?" Phantom asked. The quarren seemed to recognize him too and backed off.

 

"I...eh..."

 

"Is that how you greet everyone you meet?" Danny chuckled, trying to show him that he wasn't in trouble.

 

"You are the one the shipment is for?"

 

"Yep, lead the way. Again."

 

The quarren walked to the side and Danny followed. Despite more calm atmosphere, Phantom could see and sense that his old/new guide was very tense.

 

"You are not going to tell the police about me, are you?" He asked.

 

"I promised that I won't if you show me the road," Danny responded, "I'm a man of my word. Unless...it was a trick to advertise your boss' shop..." he narrowed his eyes.

 

"Hehe," the quarren laughed nervously. Phantom sighed, rubbing his temples.

 

"As long as the quality of my supplies is satisfying, I don't care."

 

The quarren gulped and hoped that the man was saying the truth. He pressed some combination on the panel and opened the door. There were seven gray boxes stacked in a pile, as well as two droids standing nearby. They were turned off, and now had special dark panels on tops of their heads, most probably for solar energy.

 

"Leave me," Danny said, confusing the alien.

 

"Don't you need someone to carry..."

 

"I'll do everything myself, thanks, now go," Phantom waved his hand and the thief/guide/loader preferred not to argue.

 

Then Danny felt that he wasn't alone. But this time, it was something dark. Something similar to what Dan seemed to radiate, too, Phantom did subconciously feel that once he fought against that monster. Cold, merciless, and without any sign of warm feelings. Taking into account a huge force potential of the person behind him, it led to only one assumption.

 

"And here I was wondering how long it is going to take for a Sith to appear," Phantom said dryly, looking behind and receiving a low cracking chuckle. 

 

"My boy, it was indeed a matter of time," a person stepped out of the shadows.

 

He was dressed in black robe, too. The only thing the hood was showing was the person's chin. He wasn't very tall, a few inches smaller than Danny. The power he radiated was bigger than what you expect from an old man, judging from his voice.

 

"Pal, someone needs to introduce you to the pills for cough. You really might use one," Phantom said sarcastically, crossing his hands and leaning against the crates.

 

"What can I do with it? I'm simply an old man," the sith said with fake sadness in his voice.

 

"Like that ever stopped Sith from doing their evil Sith things," Danny rolled his eyes. "You seem to be waiting for me. How did you know I'll be coming here?"

 

"Sith merely have our own view of things, child, but that doesn't make us evil. You underestimate my abilities, child. The one you traded with told me about your order."

 

'Alright, this one is a cunning little...' Bogan started, but the person continued.

 

"Why do you need so much medicaments?" He asked.

 

"Well, I lead a small rebellion against the empire in the Unknown Regions, nothing much."

 

A small smile appeared on the Sith Lord's face. If Phantom hadn't seen such a smile before, he would have assumed that it was genuine.

 

"This is really curious, my boy. Tell me, how did you manage to get there?" And now the Sith sounded like a kind grandfather.

 

Danny laughed, throwing his head back.

 

"Better ask how I got from there, here. I was born in that part of the galaxy. And I'm not going to share this information with every stranger who doesn't even show his face. Sorry for being so straightforward, but that simply doesn't help with negotiations."

 

"I...apologize, but I cannot reveal myself by the same reasons. I don't know about your intentions, child. You cause the disturbance inside both sides of the Force and it's hard determine to which you belong. It will be such a disappointment if such a power will go to waste..."

 

"Stop it right there," Danny raised his hand. "Are...are you offering me to join the Dark Side? Because if you do, then it will prove to be a disappointment. I traveled in time not for repeating the same stupid mistakes."

 

Phantom could feel a huge wave of surprise coming from the Sith.

 

"You are a very peculiar child," he said. "But you can't deny that it's a part of you."

 

"I never said I am saint and naive. I don't believe in Jedi ideals either. But I'm not going to jump from one end to another."

 

The person's smile widened. Maybe it won't be so hard, after all.

 

"And I'm not trying to puch you over the edge, dear boy. You may learn both sides, I'll merely teach you the ways of the Dark side. Consider my offer, and contact me when you decide."

 

The old man approached Danny and put a communicator in his hand, before leaving as suddenly as he arrived.


End file.
